Memories
by Scorpia-Of-The-Desert
Summary: Azula remembers. She remembers a time of happiness and innocence. Where love, family, and honor were important. But innocence is fleeting and honor can only go so far. After all nothing gold can stay and this was no exception.
1. Azula

Disclaimer: I don't (sob) own Avatar: The Last Air bender. If I did Azula would be good and Sokka and Zuko would be dating.

___________________________________________________________

Azula remembers.

She remembers a time of happiness and innocence. Where love, family, and honor were important

A time when her father still laughed, her mother loved her, and she and her brother were as close as close could be.

A time before her father became a tyrant bent on domination, but a kind and loving father who would do anything for his family.

A time when her mother didn't view her as a monster, but loved her like any mother should love her child. That was when she would say goodbye if she were to leave.

A time when her brother was her best friend. When he would let her sleep in his room to chase away the night terrors.

A time when she was nothing but a sweet and innocent little girl who knew nothing of war.

But innocence is fleeting and honor can only go so far. After all nothing gold can stay and this was no exception.

Her mother abandoned her and her father became little bit colder and a little bit meaner until he became the dictator so many have lost their lives to..

She lost any semblance of a relationship she had with her brother and soon it was like they had always hated each other.

She remembers the first time she fire bends. The look of something akin to pride on her fathers face.

She remembers the disappointment when she realized that her father didn't care about her only the power she bought him.

She remembers the vow she made to herself to get strong as to never let herself be hurt again by those who claimed to love her.

Yes, Azula remembers and she regrets nothing.

* * *

Please review. This is my first attempt at writing and I need all the help I can get.


	2. Zuko

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar Azula would be good and Sokka and Zuko would be dating.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Some things are hard for Zuko to remember.

It's hard to remember a time when his family was truly happy.

A time when his sister wasn't a psychopath and father didn't think of him as a failure.

A time when he wasn't on the brink of losing himself just to regain what he views as his lost honor.

But once in a blue moon the fog lifts and he remembers everything.

He remembers the warmth of his mother's smile and the sound of his father's genuine smile.

He remembers the look of adoration on his sister's face and the sleepovers they once had.

He remembers feeling happy and safe in his father's arms.

Sadly, these moments never last and no matter how much he tries the memories slip from his grasp leaving him feeling cold and alone as reality crashes down on him.

This chapter is dedicated to all those that reviewed on the fist chapter such as Zorroami, Angelfly06, Actionfry, -chan, Passionworks, and Appa-appa-away whose own story 'Behind the lines inspired me to write this


	3. Iroh

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar there would be a little more loving and a lot less fighting.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Sometimes Iroh cries.

He cries because of what his once beloved nation has done to so many people in the name of conquest.

He cries because of what he has done in the name of the fire nation.

He cries for his son who should have never have had his father outlive him.

He cries for the mother who had to bury her child and the child that had to bury his parents.

But most of all he cries for his niece who lost her innocence at such a young age and his nephew who he fears may never find his way.

These moments never last long however, and just as soon as he starts crying he stops.

For it is the thought that one day all of those brave young soldier boys will come marching home that keeps him smiling.

And so my first story is finished. I would like to thank all those that reviewed my story and help me to get better.


End file.
